Speed Car Racer
by depression76
Summary: Michiru is sick of the public transportations, and she wanted Haruka to teach her how to drive. But what do you get when you crossed a pissedoff violin prodigy and a speedy sports car? Chaos, of course
1. Michiru's Bad Day

**Speed Car Racer**

**-Michiru's Bad day-

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me. Seriously.

**SYNOPSIS: **Michiru is sick of the public transportations, and she wanted Haruka to teach her how to drive. But what do you get when you crossed a pissed-off violin prodigy and a speedy sports car? Chaos, of course.

* * *

"I've HAD IT!!" Tenoh Haruka winced on her study as she heard the front door slam. The blonde glances at the clock on her wall and found it's 11.13 PM. She let out a sigh as she turns around in her seat and faced an angry and completely pissed-off violin prodigy on the doorway.

"I WILL NEVER take a subway or taxi EVER again!!" Michiru howled as she stamps her foot in anger.

"Anything wrong, love?" Haruka asks sweetly at her gorgeous lover who had thrown her purse at the couch and slumped back to Haruka, panting "I thought you'd be home much later"

"The midnight recital was cancelled" Kaioh Michiru's words had sharp edges in them, it's clear that the violinist was in a rather tetchy mood.

Haruka wondered what on earth had caused her usually calm and collected lover become as ferocious as a wounded tiger. Is it her time of the month? "oh…er…did anything bother you?"

"Bother!!" Michiru said in a loud voice suddenly, making the usually proud blonde cower in alarm "of course something is bothering me! Cant you see, oh great Tenoh Haruka-sama?"

"ah…erm…"

"I called and waited for four taxies, FOUR, and you know what happens?" Haruka shook her head fervently under Michiru's frightening glare "none of them came!! I waited like a whole hour before I decided to go home by myself!

'And then when I took the subway, it was FULL OF PEOPLE!! I can barely breathe and I swear someone had touched my BUTT!!" Haruka flinched when Michiru put some emphasis on the last word "and when I finally got out of the subway, a flock of paparazzi came wheezing out of nowhere, and when I finally got rid of them, do you know what had happened? WHAT HAD HAPPENED?"

"N-n-o! no!! no!! nooooo!!" Michiru raised her eyebrows threateningly at Haruka's panicked answer and it took all of the blonde's courage to look at the violinist in the eyes. Michiru's usually calm blue eyes were blazing dangerously.

"Someone sneezes and he BLEW OFF MY TICKET ON TO THE RAIL!!" Haruka fought an urge to laugh at Michiru's agitated manner. She really quite resembles a ruffled agitated peacock.

"W-why didn't you call me?" the blonde finally replied when Michiru took her breath after the shouting "I don't have anything to do, remember? This season's race is finished" of course, as the unbeatable racer, Haruka came out as this year's Champion once again for 5 years running.

Michiru flushed and looked down at her feet.

Haruka can't help but blinked "eh?"

"Ileftmyphoneinthekitchen…"

"huh?" the blonde frowned at the mumble "what did you say?"

Michiru gritted her teeth "I. left. My. Phone. In. the. Kitchen." Haruka had to fight off a grin. It's not everyday you found Michiru being forgetful. The violinist glare at the twitch on the corner of the blonde's mouth.

Realizing the immediate danger, Haruka took the best approach to steer the conversation out of these dangerous water "well…what's done is done. Now you better take a wash and prepare for bed. You look like you need some rest"

Michiru finally look like she'd calmed down and retrieve her purse from the couch "I will. But I have a request for you, Haruka"

"Hmm? What's that?" the blonde froze from her action of pocketing her cell and her car keys.

"I need you to teach me how to drive"

The keys and the cell phone fell out of Haruka's hand simultaneously at the same time as the blonde's jaw that had practically hit the floor.

Michiru was clearly offended "What kind of reaction is THAT?!"

"b-b-but Michi," Haruka stammered "you don't need to learn to drive! I can drive you anywhere! Just say it, and I'll happily take you anywhere. You don't need to-"

"I. want. To learn. How. To. Drive."

"b-b- but... - -"

"no buts." The unbeatable blonde racer was finally defeated as she stared after her lover's back in horror. Flashback appeared in her mind. The last time she'd brought her Porsche for a walk with Michiru driving ended up with her baby (the car, not the violinist) had to spend almost half a year in reparation as the violinist had put it trough its misery (smash it onto a tree, slipped on the highway, scratch the sides when getting out of the garage and still lots more). Her engineer even whimpered in horror as he saw what had left of the sparkling Porsche Haruka had held close in her heart.

"My car…" the blonde whimpered softly as the clock ticks to 11.47 PM.

* * *

**A/N: **He he, this time, it's Michiru taking over the screen. Let's see how Haruka coped with that, shall we? Review if you wanna know what happens next then! 


	2. Haruka's Misery

**Speed Car Racer**

**-Haruka's Misery-

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me. Seriously.

**SYNOPSIS: **Michiru is sick of the public transportations, and she wanted Haruka to teach her how to drive. But what do you get when you crossed a pissed-off violin prodigy and a speedy sports car? Chaos, of course.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. There was no cloud in the bright blue sky, as though asking people to go out to relax themselves and have some fun. But what Haruka feel right at this moment is **far **from relaxation.

"License, check. Helmet, check. Shoulder pads, kneepads, elbow pads…check. Safety goggles? Check. Gas Mask? Where is it…" Haruka looked inside her 'Safety Precautions Pack' or so she calls it.

This shiny and happy Sunday morning was a devastating day for the racer. Last night, her lover had come home from a very bad day feeling totally pissed off and as the result; she had wanted to learn how to drive.

Kaioh, Michiru. Driving.

Somehow…those words did not fit.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Haruka suddenly howled in misery, surprising a passing paper boy, making him jumped, slip his bike and fell into the sewer.

"Honey, you know it's rude to shout this early in the morning"

"Michiru!!" the blonde gasps as she turned and saw her lover standing in the doorway. That view almost reduced her to tears.

"Michiruu…why did you wear high heels for a driving lesson?"

"this?" the violinist looked down at her feet and wriggled her toes on her brand new white stilettos "it fits my dress, don't you think?" she was wearing an elegant white summer dress that would swoon Haruka in a completely different situation.

"But we're driving; it's going to be difficult with those on"

"I'll get by" the aqua-haired girl wave aside Haruka's reasoning and stared at the blonde from head to toe "I should be the one asking you, though. Why are you dressed like that?"

As a responsible racer, Haruka was always ready with all safety precautions before driving. That is, wearing her anti-flame jumpsuit, the balaclava and a helmet was ready in her hands.

Michiru narrowed her eyes dangerously "did you not trust me in this?"

The blonde gulped "n-no…I-I was just…er…practicing to wear these on my own. It's…er…easier to do things by my own that having my staff putting these on for me, right?" okay, it was lame. But it's the only thing the blonde can come up with under all the deathly glares.

Michiru looked unconvinced and proceed to the garage as Haruka pulled off the offending garments in a flash.

"hmm…" the aqua-haired girl pondered "which one should we use?"

Haruka gawked at the words and prayed to all Gods that existed that Michiru won't choose her favorite car of all. The yellow convertible she had since high school.

"hmm…your yellow car looks like it needs to go out for a ride"

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!' the blonde howled in her mind as dramatic music plays in the background.

"what is it dear?"

"n-nothing, love"

Haruka felt her breath came out as wheezes as she watch Michiru drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, humming a song happily while the blonde's heart was threatening to jump out any moment.

"No!" the blonde said suddenly when Michiru's hand flew to start the car "er…you should check first before reversing the car. If…anyone's right behind the car…" she said in a small voice as her lover raised her eyebrows at her.

"oh. Thank you, love" the violinist gave a small peck on Haruka's cheek before looking out from her side window.

'MOVE YOU IDIOTS, MOVE!!' Haruka practically mouthed to several chattering kids passing on her driveway when she looked out from her own window. The kids flinched at the frightening look on the blonde's face and practically scattered away, running like raved lunatics.

"well, what do you know…they even ran to make way for me after all" Michiru withdrew her head and found Haruka sweating nervously on the passenger seat "what's with you?"

"nothing. C'mon, let's start"

Heart thumping loudly in Haruka's chest as she saw Michiru's hands flew to start the engine. The gentle roar of a familiar vehicle met the blonde's ears as she practically sigh in relief of having survived the first attempt.

"eh?" Michiru's hand went to the gear stick and move it to R confidently "M-Michiru, be care- -"

But before the words even left her mouth, the gear had clicked in place and the yellow convertible zoomed backwards out of the driveway and Michiru had pulled off a smooth turn at the end and stopped the car.

"what were you saying?"

There were fingernails hole in the passenger seat as Haruka had pierced her fingers to them in horror.

"I- er, be careful with the accelerator" Michiru nodded with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the journey was very eventful for the blonde, for that she had never seen any worst driver than her love ever. The violinist kept on forgetting that the brake was the pedal in the middle and kept on stepping on the accelerator when Haruka told her to brake. The blonde had to jammed her feet on the clutch to slow down the car and avoided a suicide attempt.

After Michiru had gotten used with using the three pedals, Haruka taught her how to switch gear smoothly without having the car jerked back and forth. The violinist succeed in switching the gear smoothly and so far, this is the only thing that doesn't make Haruka's heart thumped like mad.

The day had turned to dawn, and right now, Michiru had finally master the basic way to ride a car. She knows how and when to stepped on the pedals and she could switch gears perfectly (though complaining that the gear stick was too hard to move), yet the blonde couldn't be anymore thankful to the Gods for making her live through this ordeal.

"Nice job" she said as Michiru steered her yellow convertible smoothly through the city road "you're a fast learner"

Michiru smiled prettily, and this time Haruka appreciated it "thank you. But I wont be learning as fast if it wasn't you who taught me, I'll make it up later" a flutter of eyelids sent the blonde's heart flying in a different way from when Michiru had almost crashed the car against the lamp post earlier.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Haruka checked her reflection on the side mirror. She gawked. Her hair was looking like it has not been combed for an eternity and she had fingernail marks on her face, where she'd been clutching it in fear when Michiru had driven inside a tunnel without turning the car lights on. Thankfully, they made it out alive.

The yellow vehicle stopped in a red light and Haruka used the moment to tidied up her appearance, no chance of getting rid of the finger marks.

"Hey handsome" the blonde turned and grinned as she saw 2 hot chicks blowing kisses at her. She winked at them and the girls squeal.

"Haruka, do you want to grab something to eat? Haruka?" Michiru narrowed her eyes. The blonde, oblivious to the call, was blowing kisses back at 2 squealing girls on the sidewalk. The glare coming out from the blue eyes were dangerous, as though its owner had something in mind.

'I'll show her' burning with jealousy, Michiru turned back to the road. And as the light turns green, she stepped as hard as she could on the accelerator, jerking the blonde from her flirting as the car practically flew as it zoomed forward.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Haruka yelled as she slams back against her seat her head thrown roughly against the headrest. Everything was a blur as Michiru swerved in and out dodging other cars as she zoomed forward with her new ability. Car Driving (Insanely).

"what did I say about flirting, dear?" the aqua haired girl said through the howling of the wind

"no more?" teary eyed, Haruka looked over at her lover who smiled dangerously

"damn right. Now have you learned your lesson?"

Haruka nodded like a little kid as she clutched her seat in fear "I'm sorry" dammit, why does Michiru have to be so frightening when she's mad?

The violinist seems satisfied with Haruka's answer "good girl" she said as she stepped on the brake. Eh?

"Something wrong?" Haruka speaks up when she felt her lover's anger had died down

"uh…"

"Michiru?" the racer's suspicion grew. They had not stopped zooming as though she'd apologized. If ever, the car had only gotten much faster as the blonde glanced at the speedometer and felt the hair in the back of her neck stood in horror.

"Michiru!" she called again in a slightly panicked voice

"It's stuck! The brake's stuck!!" Haruka looked at the pedals on her lover's distressed answer and felt that she was going to die from heart attack when she found out what had jammed the brake.

"Michi- your stiletto's blocking the pedal!! Move it out of the way!!" somehow Michiru had taken off her footwear somewhere along the way.

"I-I cant!! It's stuck!! Haruka, it's stuck!!"

The blonde was nearly reduced to tears "Kick it!"

"I told you I ca- - Harukaa!! Front!! Look at in front!!" the blonde raised her head and realized with a jolt that an old lady was crossing the street at 12 o'clock.

"B-Brake! Brake!"

"IT'S STUCK!!"

The two girls screamed like they have never screamed ever in their lives before. Haruka summon all the strength she could muster in that moment, and jammed her feet as hard as she could to the brake pedal, snapping off Michiru's stiletto in the process. The car slowed down, but it's not stopping.

"MOVE!!" they shouted at the old lady, who turned at the shout. Her jaw dropped as she froze, transfixed and shocked.

Michiru was flipping. The engine was roaring as they got nearer to the poor old lady. Haruka finally had to do thing in the extreme, she pulled the handbrake.

The yellow convertible skidded onto a length before the old lady as Haruka took over the steering wheel from a distressed Michiru and avoided crashing the poor old lady. Finally stopping with dust flying in the air and skid marks on the ground, Michiru let out a sigh. This is the last time she will be wearing stilettos while driving.

"Haruka, thank you so much you save- - AH!! HARUKA!!" the blonde was unconscious on the passenger seat.

In addition to the mental shock she'd received during the last minute brake, Michiru accidentally slams her elbow on the blonde's face in the recoil and hit her unconscious. Well, so much for the blonde.

* * *

The siren blared through the night air as the ambulance stopped beside the yellow convertible.

"Haruka!!" Michiru kept on calling the blonde as she was brought inside the ambulance for further treatment from shock.

"No, Mam you cant- - OOF "the ambulance driver tried his best restraining the harassed violinist from getting to the blonde. But Michiru struggled and ending up once again, elbowing the driver to unconsciousness.

"Haruka, I'm so sorry" Michiru had appeared on the blonde's side once again. The blonde smiled at her lover's worried face.

"don't worry, I'll be just fine"

"AARGH!! THE DRIVER"S UNCONSCIOUS!!" someone had shouted, ruining the romantic mood. Booth girls looked around to see the driver that had previously was restraining Michiru was sprawled on the ground as his partner look over him.

"Now who's going to drive to the hospital?" the panicked question roused Haruka's logic to come forth. She quickly turned to her lover in alarm, and saw that she had raised her hand.

"Here, let me drive!"

Haruka's face turn deathly pale "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" her shout rang through the night air as the stars twinkled above.

What happened then?

Only God knows.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**A/N: **What do you think? He he he…this story was inspired by my personal experience when I first learn how to drive. My dad was stressed out by the end of it, and until now my whole family had forbid me to go near the steering wheel (mutter incoherently). REVIEW!! And thanks for reading!!


End file.
